bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeemaIsBestGuppy/Toys R Us In Time Square!
Hi everyone! :D I recently went to New York City and got to visit their flagship store for Toys R Us! I decided to share some pics I took while I was there but first, I wanted to post this: Viacom's Headquarters! The home of Nickelodeon, MTV and a bunch of other channels. No, I didn't get to go in, I don't think they would let me go far anyway unless I was an employee. And sorry about the blurriness, I couldn't stop walking and I didn't want to get separated for the rest of my group. ^_^; Those streets were crowded... Right across the street from the building is Toys R Us! I already knew about the Ferris wheel, so I knew the place was gonna be huge. But what I didn't know is that the place is basically a flippin' mini-mall! They had an area for desserts, Wonka candy, and area dedicated to Skylanders, An area full of videos and DVDs; it was an amazing surprise! There's a Nickelodeon cart on the Ferris Wheel! It's hard to see in the picture, but the characters attacthed to it are Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, Tommy Pickles and Blue from Blue's Clues. Mr. Groupers! Now you know why I wanted to make this blog. x) They had a bunch of these on sale and I was tempted to buy one. They're so well-made! I've been thinking of buying one for a while, but I was running out of browsing time and I was being kinda indecisive. Maybe another day... Nonny dropped by to say hello. Literally. xD Not long after I snapped a picture of the Grouper plushies, a Nonny one fell into the basket. I think someone threw him from the Nick Shop on the other floor...was he for sale too? Or was somebody trying to throw toys at me?! Nawt cool, dood! >8V The Nick Shop! The closest I will ever be to Mall of America and Nickelodeon Universe. ;-; AHHHHHH the SpongeBob section! So many plushies! And a SANDY SHIRT! Do you know how rare that is?! Why must it only be in kid sizes?! Dx Remember, no one wants to be a Squidward. paw patrol is honor roll. x3 Dooooorah stuff. Ha, my niece used to love this show. Now she says it's for baybeeez. x3 A big bunch of Bubble Guppies plushies! *0* (Say that five times fast.) There seems to be a lack of Oonas. I wonder why... "Lemme outta here!!" Never have I ever seen so much BGs merch in one place. So much merch. If I remember correctly, the screens here are interactive, I didn't get to test them out at the time; I was in a rush and I forgot about the feature. >.>; Le SpongeBob statue! My mom took pictures of me next to him. As you can see, I edited myself out. x) (No, I'm not that short, I had to bend down. xD) Well, that's it! I'm glad I got to visit before the major changes about to happen next year. The store will no long be Toys R Us dominated. I think I remember an employee saying that there will be only a TRU area within the store. Other areas in the store might be affected too, but I doubt the Nick Shop will be going anywhere. I definitely want to go back next time I'm in NYC. Hopefully I won't be rushed... -.- Category:Blog posts